Revolution
by xzmy
Summary: What can you do when faced with the impossible? Attack it head on? How many would you let die, until you decided?
1. Brief Down

_First real story (when I say real, I mean more than a few hours) in a while. First story submitted aswell. Hope you enjoy! _

_!CONTAINS SWEARING!_

Brief Down

I sat down. Two new squaddies were joining me. Sergeant Mike Williams and Colonel John Bradford, both with a reasonably solid military history. Mike being the oldest, at the age of thirty six, and John being twenty five. Surprisingly, John seemed to be the more confident of the two. I chuckled, it reminded me of my younger self. Confidence mixed with a desire to fulfill any order given to me. The board room quickly filled up. My squad mates in their civvies kept Alex in touch with the real world. The Ghosts were his life. Once I was a simple member of the SO19 Special Firearms Unit for the Metropolitan Police in 2006, I had quickly perused my unhealthy ambition of becoming the top dog. My commanders realized my potential, and had no trouble promoting me several times, enough recognition for the Ghost Recon team.

'Good morning, gentlemen,' the voice bought him back to reality. It was that of the senior Major Charles Constantine. Aged fifty but still going strong, 'Welcome back to the squad! As you've hopefully been informed, there will be two more fine men joining the 15th Regiment in Alexander Beechwood's control,' he threw a glance at me, managing a quick smile, before turning his attention to introducing the new squaddies, 'Mike Williams and John Bradford are those new guys. Don't worry, they have a good military history. I'm sure you'll give them a warm welcome.' A minor chuckle echoed between a few of the other officers. Ruperts,

'Pff, fucking new guys,' muttered Brian, loud enough for a few heads to turn and a few smiles to infect the room. Brian was the pessimist member of our squad. His motto was 'expect to be disappointed, and not be surprised when you are. And, if it does go well, your happiness will be exaggerated.' He had a point, I suppose, but we remained optimistic around him. Charles stared at Brian, obviously hearing what he said. Brian dropped his head and Charles coughed,

'Apart from you, Davies.' He took another stab with his eyes at Brian, trying to force him to raise his head once more. It didn't work, but it shut Brian up. 'I'll hand over to Lieutenant Haven.' Charles gave a last once over of the room and walked off the podium, to allow the tall, yet skinny, Lieutenant Haven to take his place,

'Thank you, Charles. As you know, the Ghosts have been asked by the Ukrainian, Latvian, Georgian and the Azerbaijani governments to do a peace keeping tour on the borders. Apparently Russian troopers are drifting very very close to it, and they are concerned about another Soviet invasion.' Before he could get the words out, a soldier from another batch of Ghosts spoke up,

'Why the hell can't their armies deal with it? Surely they have guns and well...guns kill people,' Haven's face didn't change,

'Russia's army is bigger than all of theirs combined and doubled. Plus they have better equipment. And more of it. The threat is too big to risk an entire countries army on defending something that will keep coming and coming without breaking a sweat,

'So you'd rather waste a bunch of elites, soldiers that don't pop up like the normals do, rather than let the country actually defend their own turf on their own?' the counter argument got a few grunts of agreement. Bad news for Haven,

'I'm sure, as much as I hate to use this comparison, I feel it is necessary to try and make you see our side of affairs. I know for a fact, everyone in this room...even Brian, would rather lose one or two men, than more than a hundred or so. Wouldn't you?' this silenced him. He shrunk back into his side and mumbled something to himself and those around him, 'Dismissed. Oh, and can the commanders of the four squadrons selected for the mission stay behind, please.' There was no second thought about leaving. Everyone left, apart from me, Martin, Oliver and Nathan. The 'commanders',

'Why we here then?' Nathan asked, trying his best not to sound ignorant,

'So I can tell you where you and your squad are heading,' he smiled.

'...Right.' Nathan returned an obviously faked smile,

'Okay...Oliver, your squad will be heading to Latvia. You'll be based in Gulbene, and the Latvian army will be stationed around Rezekne. You may call for reinforcements if you must. But, take in the fact the Russians could land an attack on them, too,' Oliver nodded, shook his hand and left the room,' Martin, you'll be dropped in Azerbaijan, one of the hotspots. Your squad is one of the best, and we need you on the front. Similar to the situation with Oliver, you will be guarding Guba, while the Azerbaijan army will be in Shaki. It's the same deal regarding reinforcements with you, aswell as everyone else. But, expect to have less of a chance summoning them. They'll be a tad paranoid being one of the hotspots,' A sense of stupid, childish jealousy ran through me like lightning. One of the best squads. Can't of seen mine in action much,

'Nathan, you're in charge of Georgia. The most vulnerable target out there. You'll have to adapt. No reinforcements for you, except maybe a batch of our new recruits, still in selection and training respectively. The Georgians will be in Gagra, Gudaut'a, Sokhumi, Tquarch'eli...every other town or city except Ts'khinvali. Sorry about the no reinforcements, but Georgia is still nervous after the 'liberation' a few years ago. Good luck,' Nathan left without a word. Angry about the whole no reinforcements thing, or something else? I knew what I was left with. Ukraine,

'Alex, your in Ukraine...don't tell anyone, but you'll be assisted by the Ukrainian elite, ' I gave a toothy smile, 'I see you're happy, but don't think they'll treat you like saints. You're soldiers to them, nothing more, nothing less. You'll be operating from Sumy. Don't worry about calling for the reinforcements personally, Yuri, the Ukrainian commander, will do that for you. Before you go, Alex...look, the Ukrainians are having troubles of their own. Rebels south of where your at. Be careful, yeah? You're our most experience squad, we can't go dropping like pins. Stay safe and watch your backs.' I saw a trickle of sweat run down his forehead. I gave him a hearty handshake. What he said struck a nerve in me. We had to worry about the Russians slitting our throats, while the Ukrainian Rebels could shoot us in the back of the head. Pleasant thought, isn't it. I walked outside, taking a deep breathe, trying to take in the situation. Ukraine wasn't even a hotspot, yet we had two enemies after us.

'Chernobyl. Around 83,000 people affected by it. An accident. Compare it to this. Over one million Russian troops will come knocking on our door. Think. An accident affect 83,000 people. What could real hate, real malice...real killing power do?' I looked round sharpish to see a upset looking Brian, leaning against the wall. The question drifted in the air, killing off any noise in it's path.

What could the Russians do?

**_I apologize if this offends anyone, whether you're Russian, Latvian, Ukrainian, Georgian or Azerbaijani, or anyone else who feels relatively strongly about this. Reviews welcome, but this is simply the introduction/first chapter._**

**_Constructive Criticism welcome, along with praise. _**

**_Thanks, xzmy._**


	2. Meeting The Locals

I met the boys at a private airstrip, used by the soldiers who are flying out to either Afghanistan or Iraq. I was typically the first there. Then Mike and John arrived together, followed by a quiet Brian. A couple of minutes after, Darren and Craig came down laughing their heads off. This can't be good,

'You two seem happy...what have you done?' I asked, intrigued. Which poor sod had a bucket of water put above his door,

'Nothin' sir...nothin' at all,' he smirked, turning to Craig who gave the same smile back,

'If you uh, don't tell me, I will make sure you get the flea ridden bed at Sumy, okay?' They shared a anxious look. Craig nodded and Darren gave a toothy smile,

'I peed on Brian's pillow last night,' Brian muttered something behind me and shook his head. It made me want to smile, but I held it in,

'Well...Brian, you get a free slap on Darren,' Brian immediately came forward,

'What? Hold on, hold on...that's not fair!' begged Darren,

'I think you'll find it is mate,' said Brian, revealing an evil smile,

'But...ah sod it, get it over with.' Darren leaned closer to Brian. What happened next wasn't a normal, human slap, it was practically a slap with the strength of a bear. Brian bought his arm back and then unleashed a single hit. Darren span round a bit, bother collapsing to the ground, clutching his cheek and chin,

'That wasn't a slap you dick!' shouted Darren, now rolling around like a dramatic footballer. A savage grin formed on Brian's face. He enjoyed that, and wasn't afraid to show it. He walked up to Darren and squatted down next to him,

'Alright, Didier?' a few laughs came from the others. It took Darren about five minutes to get up from it and head to the plane that had been waiting for a while now. The pilot announced us that we would quickly stop in Germany to refuel, so he could get there and home without stopping more than once, or staying for too long. He allowed us half an hour to go buy anything...we didn't. I was sitting there, waiting for a certain someone to be mentioned. No one did, but Darren or Craig probably thought about it. Thankfully they didn't, otherwise I'd be explaining to Charles how two of my Ghosts are in a German court awaiting their sentences.

The half hour went quickly, and we were soon in the air again. The whole journey took around three hours to three and a half. As we got off the plane at Sumy, we were greeted by a Ukrainian bloke,

'Welcome to Sumy, Alex Beechwood. I am Yuri Oleksienko, the commander for the Ukrainian squad in this town,' Yuri showed his hand,

'Thank you for the welcome, Yuri,' I shook his hand we shared a smile and we began walking to a reasonably sized building towards the corner of the runway,

'Has your high command told you about the rebels south of here?' whispered Yuri, staring at me as we walked,

'He's mentioned them. Could you share a bit more, or do you want to speak in, well, a bit more privacy?' I asked him, intent on knowing more about this rebels. My main concern was if the Russians knew about them and were supplying them with weaponry and supplies to carry out their personal vendetta against us,

'Of course we can, though I don't see why we should hide it from your team,' he said,

'Well, should we hold a quick meeting when we get to the building?' Yuri nodded in agreement and suggested that he should take it. I accepted, after all, he knows more about them than any of the Ghosts, or me, do. It took around five minutes to get to the building, which was surprisingly high standard. Not that I didn't expect it to be good, it was better than I thought it was going to be. Yuri turned around to us and smiled,

'Hello Ghosts. I just want to hold a quick meeting to discuss another threat, coming from Ukrainians themselves,' a few nervous glances were thrown across the room, 'Not the Ukrainians you will be working with. They are Ukrainian rebels, who have a few ideas and a good few weapons to match it with. Questions?' Put it like this, it wasn't the intro I would of opened with, but it would be good to see how Yuri reacted and answered the lad's questions,

'Yeah, me. Darren Shaw, Support Gunner. What kind of numbers are we talkin' 'bout?'

'Well, Darren, the rebel movement so far has secured around...five hundred known members. Maybe more, maybe less, depending on the mood of the group. They don't all attack. They're reasonably organized. They strike in groups of around...twenty five or so.' Darren nodded throughout the explanation. More targets for him to mow down I suppose,

'Brian Davies, Sub Machine Gun specialist. Do the rebels have any experience? Like, ex-army or something?'

'Around fifty of them are known ex Ukrainian soldiers. Whether they joined because of the pay troubles we had not long ago, or simply didn't get any action during their time in the army. Next question, please,' Brian seemed uncomfortable at the fact they had some ex-army in their ranks. What happens if the Ukrainians we were working with decided that they weren't getting paid enough, or aren't fighting much? Legitimate fear, I guess,

'Right, Craig Anderson, Assault Rifles. Are the Russians supplying the rebels with weaponry and other things?' A good question, one I would of asked myself,

'Good question, Craig. We can confirm they are indeed getting weapons from somewhere, or someone, but whether the Russians are doing it themselves is yet to be confirmed. We aren't saying that they aren't, but equally, we aren't saying they are. Until we find suitable evidence they are, or aren't, we can't confirm,' Yuri explained quite well actually,

'A fiver for every time he says confirm,' mumbled Darren in my ear. Made me giggle a bit, but that was the only reaction,

'Any other questions?' I looked at Mike and John, who had remained silent throughout the whole thing,

'Me,' I said, 'How far away are the rebels from Sumy? And is it definite that they are coming for us?' I asked,

'If they were marching here, it would take them around...three days to a week, if we're lucky. It's likely they are coming for both sides.' That did it for me. That was all I needed to know. We had up to a week to repel the Russians from Sumy, before we had to turn around, and fight off the rebels. Who were going to keep coming and coming until every one of us was dead.

I hope we have the man power.


	3. That's That

**Yay! Finally, part 3! Enjoy.**

As we arrived at the actual Sumy base, we were greeted by stares and glares. The Ukrainians here didn't welcome us and to be honest, I'm not surprised. They couldn't trust anyone and neither could we. They looked for the hidden ballistic knife that the Spetznaz were famed for using. We weren't officially told if the Russians were supplying the rebels. All we had to go on were 'maybes' from Yuri and rumors from everyone else. Scattered reports were coming in from Georgia and Latvia. Azerbaijan was yet to be hit. Luckily, we suffered no casualties (both Ghosts and local military). Unfortunately, the Russians hadn't suffered many, if any at all. The most was aimed at around ten. Like the ancient Persian Immortals, when you killed one, there was always one to replace him. Except everyone we killed twenty more arrived fighting harder than the man before him. And with more enthusiasm.

The weather still harbored a grudge against us, assaulting us with a bitter cold wind, punishing us for showing even an inch of skin,

'Bloody 'ell, still cold then?' moaned Brian, rubbing his hands together in a futile attempt of creating warmth,

'Yes. Yes it is,' said Mike. All of us smiled, even John managed a slight grin,

'Whey hey! Mikey's first words! Congratulations!' we all started sarcastically clapping. I couldn't stop a genuine smile, and neither could Mike who went a bit red in the face. Only God knew whether it was the cold or embarrassment. We all managed to find our respective rooms. I was sharing mine with Mike, John, Brian and Craig. For safety reasons, Craig and Darren were to be separated for the three months we would be there. The door creaked open, revealing six bunk beds in two rows. Three in each row for those who don't want to think about dividing everything by two. Anyway, Brian and me were together, Mike and John were understandably together, after going through selection with each other and finally Craig was on his own...luckily. Craig complained originally but after threatening him with the worst bed available in our room he quickly shut up about it all. Brian shotgunned the top bunk and I went along with it. After all, shotgunning things was a rule amongst this particular squad.

After getting all our stuff together, I generously allowed two hours for us all to get our things into wardrobes and cabinets and some shut eye. I took half an hour to get ready, another half hour to organize things with Yuri for the team to come down and become familiar with the way things would work with the Ukrainians. That meant introductions and I didn't expect it to go that well. After all, the Ukrainians here had, ironically, adapted the Russian language. They still understood and spoke a bit of Ukrainian, but they mainly used Russian amongst themselves. I then slept for the hour allowed. The rest of the boys, which wasn't surprising to me, were asleep and their stuff hastily put into cabinets and some stuff was just on the floor. I couldn't blame them. Yuri kindly supplied us with handbooks with the basics of Russian, and the lads quickly took a shine to the local swear words,

_Khuyevo dyelo _appeared to be the most popular, simply meaning shit, with _huinja _(huinja) quick behind meaning the good ol' British swear word of bollocks. After being acquainted with those words, I moved on to trying to build a basic conversation with Yuri. He too spoke Russian,

'_Zdravstvuite, _Yuri,' I started. Translation, hello, Yuri,

'_Zdravstvuite, _Alex. _Kak dela?,' _replied Yuri with a smile. Kak dela, literally meaning how goes it. To us, how/s you/things?

'It's _khorosho, spasibo, _you?' It's good, thanks (or thank you). Yuri normally replied with the same, but he got a bit too carried away and gave a whole life story on it all. As I stood there confused, he started laughing. He thought it was hysterical. I just joined in with a specialty of mine. The nervous laugh.

The two hours was up. I was nervous and the squad seemed a mixture of excitement, nervousness and tiredness. Hell, I admit I was feeling a bit of all of them. I didn't know how this was going to go. It took us five minutes to reach the Ukrainian part of Sumy on foot. Comments were thrown around the men, about how they're probably going to see a Ukrainian standing seven foot tall and as muscly as a bear. Sadly, we didn't see Big Ivan the Bear. Nor did we see any real muscle men there. Just plain old, average Ukrainian soldiers. I was introduced to a Ukrainian called Sergei. He seemed nice and spoke a bit of English. He got his sentences a bit muddled up, and so did I when it came to speaking Russian. Sergei smiled a lot. He was the Ukrainian opposite of Brian.

The day finally ended when Yuri announced it was curfew time for all of us. We didn't complain, neither did the Ukrainians,

'Alex! Mister Alex!' Yuri called my name, jogging through the crowd,

'Yeah?' I replied rather dully,

'Sorry, but I need to show you and your men something that was broadcast on CBS earlier today.' My face dropped. CBS was an American channel, and they must of shown off what was going on. Damn. This was meant to be an ultra secret government mission, not a public military mission. I was enraged. My hands turned to fists,

'GHOSTS!' My shout echoed around the hall. Half of the men jumped out of their skin. They walked sheepishly over. None of them dared ask a question, 'Lead the way, Yuri.' He nodded. I sensed an ounce of schoolboy fear in him. The big scary teacher shouts, it all goes quiet. We were lead to a windowless room, with TV screens everywhere. An intelligence room, was my best guess. He gave me a look, and flicked a switch,

'An international special forces operation has been confirmed by anonymous sources. The news came through two days ago, on the fifteenth of April. The operation is to fight off the Russian threat to its neighboring countries, which include Georgia and Ukraine. The report has established that none of the special forces soldiers have been killed or wounded. But foreign casualties have reached fifty. I'm Jenna Stevens, CBS News.' That was all the recording showed, and that was all it needed to show. I felt the atmosphere in the room hit critical,

'Well...that's that then,' said Brian through clenched teeth,

'That's that.' I said.


	4. Tough as Old Boots

_**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry for the wait followers**_

We were all stunned from the news. A phantom mission, unheard of to every other government uninvolved in the operation. Now they knew about what was going on. I was angered and disappointed. What angered me even more was that someone who knew about the op had leaked it to a news source. Someone we worked with. Someone we knew.

We went to our dorms in absolute silence. No one dared say a word. We went straight to sleep, no midnight snacks, no card games, nothing. I was the first up at 0600 hours, the team following with Craig waking up the latest at 0615. I wanted the team to work with the Ukrainian forces, who had become best friend with Darren, who was with Yuri, Vladimir, Viktor, Peter and Sergei. You could call it extra punishment if you wanted to.

'Right, morning everyone,' I said, the team responding with yawns, stretching and grunts, 'I have organized a training session with the Ukrainians for you lot. Me and Yuri will be in observation,' I explained, pointing up to a shed like structure which watched over the course Yuri set up last night, 'For you competitive lot, you can treat it like a competition. But take it seriously. No fuck ups, otherwise you will be punished,' I stated, staring down each man. They knew what I could do to them due to previous training sessions back home,

'Are we against the Ukrainians?' Darren asked, rubbing his hands together. The cold was unforgiving,

'Not exactly. But Yuri will record the top time and so will I. We can compare the result and the ultimate victor will be announced,' I chuckled, the squad joining in the laughter. We needed the positive atmosphere.

We all took a light jog over to the course, chatting amongst ourselves about what to expect. I knew what was going to happen.

Yuri greeted us with a grin, 'Welcome gentlemen. All prepared for the course?' he asked, twisting his neck to look at the area, tires keeping the area contained. The squad nodded as I joined Yuri's side, 'Good.' he said, turning to me. I would have to speak again,

'The course is separated into five parts. The opening, the joint, the touchdown and the sprint. The opening,' I begun, walking through the entrance to the course, 'Consists of mud, barbed wire, mounds of earth and the section to the joint,' I looked at the team. They looked at the course, simulating what to do in their minds, making mental notes of where each item was placed,

'Next, we have the Joint,' Yuri said, leading the way to what I was told by Yuri was a nick name given to it by the soldiers here, 'It is made out of objects you have to swerve in and out of. Why it's called the joint I don't know. Maybe the dizzy feeling I don't know.' Yuri mumbled, itching his head,

'The Touchdown stage includes jumping over obstacles and working your way around them,' I started, giving a mini demo of what to do, getting a sarcastic applause from the team, 'Shut up. Finally, the sprint. A simple 75 metre sprint to the finish. Remember, you're being timed. Any longer than two minutes and you will keep doing it until it is under two minutes. Good luck men.' I finished, brushing past the squad and, with Yuri I headed to observation. _This is gonna be interesting._

Craig had volunteered to go first and was away, storming through the mud and fell to the ground, crawling under the barbed wire. Craig took his time and his time built up to 45 seconds. He whizzed through the Joint, making it to Touchdown. He struggled a bit, his leg getting caught behind the obstacles. 1 minute 20. The sprint was on, Craig was panting but he made it in 1 minute 41 seconds. I congratulated as he passed through. He nodded and proceeded through. I smiled. 19 seconds away from having to do it again. Mike was next. I had high hopes. The generally quiet, shy boy who would put everything into the course,

'Go!' I shouted through the microphone, it's sound emitted through speakers dotted around the course. Mike raced through the mud, diving to the ground as he fought his way through the barbed wire,

'He's the quiet one?' Yuri asked, not taking his eye off Mike,

'Correct.' I replied, looking at the clock. 23 seconds. Mike, like Craig, buzzed through the joint, stumbling as he exited the section. He continued, regaining his balance as he took time in jumping over the obstacles. Mike's pace let him down, but he still finished in a good time of 1 minute 36. Yuri clapped him as he walked past. Mike chuckled lightly but didn't stop to thank Yuri,

'He's got talent. I would keep an eye on him. He's only going to improve.' I nodded, 'You okay Alex? You aren't speaking much,' I smiled,

'Sorry. I'm just a bit shell shocked from yesterday's huge fuck up.' Yuri nodded, understanding the situation fully.

Soon, all of the team had gone through, John got a time of 1 minute 38, Darren with a sloppy time of 1 minute 51, Brian 1 minute 29 and I ran the course and finished in a time of 1 minute 35. The course was hard. Brian, surprisingly, got the fastest time,

'Well done mister Brian, you had the fastest time with 1 minute 29. Darren, you came last with 1 minute 51,' Yuri announced. I interrupted him,

'Which means you will keep running the course until you reach a minimum time of 1 minute 45. Off you go, laddy.' I said, folding my arms. Darren glared me at, cursing under his breathe, '1 minute 40. Now are you going to say anything?' I asked, unfolding my arms and stepping towards Darren, invading his personal space,

'No sir.' Darren grumbled through gritted teeth. He bumped past me,

'1 minute 35!' I called after him, knowing this was going to be a long day. Darren waved the matter away with his hand. _Twat._ Yuri sensed my impatience rising and ushered me away from the group,

'I can watch Darren. You go take a rest or something,' he suggested, looking me in the eyes,

'Could you?' Yuri nodded with a smile, 'Thanks Yuri. I'll see you later,' I replied, walking away,

'Oh and mister Alex, dinner is at five!'


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Amazing. Another chapter!**_

I met with the team at 1630 hours, to discuss what Yuri had told me privately last night. Russian forces had been spotted on the road to Sumy. Our first taste of combat, and my nerves were giving me a hard time,

'Okay lads. Yuri informed me of the worst last night,' they turned to each other, mumbling various ideas about what was said to me, 'Russians have been seen on the main road into Sumy and it's been confirmed they are coming for us-,

'They would be marching towards us if they're using the road into Sumy,' Darren grumbled, still angry with yesterday. Craig slapped him round the head and frowned,

'We don't know the numbers of their force, but we can assume it will be some kind of scout group. It's the first attack, they will need to know what they're against. And so do we,' I explained, 'The Ukrainians will not be assisting us,' groans echoed around the 'crowd', 'But surely we can handle this Russian squad?' I asked. No response. Good, 'Yes, we don't know what to expect, and like I've said, neither do they. So come on,' I looked at my watch, 'We have dinner in ten minutes. Go get changed, do whatever, then meet in the hall. It's not hard to miss. Dismissed.' I said, already prepared for the evening.

The Ukrainians kept to themselves. I had hardly seen them. Unless they had some sort of casino in their dorm, when Darren would be enjoying, I don't know why I haven't seen them around. Maybe Yuri's doing his independent training routine with them or maybe they're just shy. They had a lot on their plate. The Ukrainian rebels and now a Russian attack. Yuri hadn't told me why the Ukrainians wouldn't be joining the fight. Maybe estimated numbers for the Russians were low. He hadn't told me about the estimates also. We were fighting blind.

The dinner went smoothly. For the second time we saw the Ukrainians and what I suspected was true. They all sat together and spoke quietly. I heard them a few times which was followed by mindless laughter. And then it would all go quiet and that would be the last we heard of them. A few conversations jumped out of no where between the lads. The main conversation being the threat of this Russian scout group headed towards Sumy and what they'll be carrying. I was about to leave the hall, watching the lads head to wherever they were going,

'Alex, can I have a word?' Yuri asked, his accent stronger than normal,

'Of course,' I replied, turning around. Yuri looked around and smiled weakly,

'In private?' I nodded and followed him into the room where the news about CBS reached our ears,

'What do you wish to talk about, Yuri?' I asked, keen to find out what was so important. He fiddled with his hair before he begun speaking,

'The rebels are heading towards Sumy from the north west road. That's why we will not be able to assist you. The estimates for both forces are twenty for the rebels and fifteen for the Russians. Small forces I know but they are just seeing what we're made of. Someone will get on the radio to their superior and tell them about what we're packing and how many there are of us,' Yuri explained, his tone ice cold. I sighed, taking the details in. We were being attacked by both sides. Russian and Ukrainian,

'Do we have any idea on what equipment they will be using?' I questioned, intent on finding out what we would be dealing with,

'A vivid idea. We can expect AK-47's, AK-74's and AK-101's to be used, along with RPD's, RPK's and RPG-7's. It'll be the same for the Russians too.' I nodded, taking in his reply. Yuri smiled and that indicated our talk was over. I left the hall, feeling more comfortable now I knew what we were facing. Well, what we thought we were facing. I reported back to the dorms and was surprised with the cheeriness in the squad. Darren had managed to find his way here but I let it go. He saw me and I saw him. We exchanged an awkward look but it ended with a bit of a chuckle.

It was good to see the boys happy. It would be a boost for tomorrow.


End file.
